Ravenshade
Description Ravenshade is a black she-cat with pine-green eyes. Design by c-horse4 Extra Story Before you read this, please note that this is a real fanfiction written by the creator of this character. If you're confused about the plot, these are letters that Ravenshade wrote to her dead son, Falconkit. When Falconkit died, Ravenshade was so devastated that she stopped talking, for the most part. She took out her anger and sadness through writing letters to her son. Silva, the owl, would take the letters and try to take them to The Place of Cold Waters, but of course that wouldn't work. Ravenshade was constantly waiting for Silva, because she was hoping that Silva would bring back a note from Falconkit. These notes were later discovered, and here they are. This fanfiction is called Love, Ravenshade. Love, Ravenshade (by C-horse4) Dear Falconkit, Why did you leave me? I have a cold, dark, and empty feeling in my heart. That feeling is where my happiness was. Willowpaw is an apprentice, so I stand alone by Silva's tree and I weep. Of course, I never weep in the daytime; I would be an "embarrassment" to Fisherclaw's honor. So I bite back my tears and my words and I save them for these letters. Please come back. I miss you and I love you. Love, Ravenshade * * * Dear Falconkit, I hear talk of a rebellion. Fisherclaw has figured out something is wrong among our clanmates, and he's threatened me. I have to stay in BrambleClan. I love BrambleClan, but I look at Willowpaw and I know she's against us. I just know. Falconkit, please keep Willowpaw in BrambleClan or at least convince Fisherclaw to let me go. Please come back, I miss you and I love you. Love, Ravenshade * * * Dear Falconkit, Willowpaw left.... The rebellion happened, and I can still remember the look in Firewing's eyes when I stated my loyalties. It wasn't anger, just regret. I think he could see my pain and misery. It was probably a trick of the light. I wish you could stop this madness, Falconkit. You would be a brave young cat and speak up to Firewing when no one else could. Please come back, I miss you and I love you. Love, Ravenshade * * * Dear Falconkit, My life is chaos. I don't know what to do. I feel happy and sad and awful. Silva comes back each moon, and you haven't responded. I need you, Falconkit. Please come back, I miss you and I love you. Love, Ravenshade * * * Dear Falconkit, I've decided. Tonight I'm going to sneak out of the Clan, and join my daughter in FireClan. I need her with me. I want to make peace. Can you talk to her, Falconkit? It's so stupid of me to ask, I know you can't help me, but if you could just talk to Willowpaw and try to tell her I love her? I feel awful, I've never said a single "I love you" to my own kitten. Oh-I'm sorry Falconkit. Bramblestar wants me to patrol. I'll write when I'm in FireClan. Wish me luck. I need it. Please come back, I miss you and I love you. Love, Ravenshade No more letters were found, but a fox carcass was discovered, half-rotten, close to FireClan territory, with tufts of black fur between its claws. Gallery Raven.png|Severance|link=Severance |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance Books Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Ravenshade) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:BrambleClan cats Category:Deceased